James and Tracy in The Final Battle
by Firefly1fan
Summary: James and Tracy lead Team Bond Jr to bring an end to S.C.U.M once and for all.


James Bond Jr and Tracy Milbanks in The Final Battle

Main Characters: James Bond Jr and Tracy Milbanks

Villains: Scumlord, Dr Derange, Chameleon, Goldie Finger, Jaws, Oddjob, Nick Nack, Skullcap, Barbella, Goldfinger, Dr No and Baron Von Skarin

Allies: IQ, Gordo Leiter, Phoebe Farragut, James Bond 007, Innes, Lytra and M

Set 6 years after the TV series.

Warfield

It was a busy time at Warfield James and the gang were getting ready to leave Warfield.

"We're finally leaving." Smiled Gordo.

"Yeah but what does that mean for us?" asked IQ.

"I'm sure James will know." Replied Phoebe. "He does." Replied Tracy. "We are going to stay a team to fight the last of S.C.U.M." explained James.

And they all agreed.

London

At MI6 HQ 007 had heard that his nephew and his team are fighting the last of S.C.U.M.

"Stop your nephew and his team MI6 will stop S.C.U.M." ordered M.

"Yes Ma'am." Sighed 007.

Soon James and his team got on to a plane to find S.C.U.M.

"James your Uncle is on to us." Cried IQ.

"I thought he would but S.C.U.M is more my enemy than my Uncle's." James said. Tracy saw James was upset but said nothing.

"James has a grudge against S.C.U.M?" asked Phoebe.

"From the sounds of it yeah." Replied Gordo.

"I'll talk to him later." Sighed Tracy.

S.C.U.M HQ

Scumlord heard James and his friends were going after S.C.U.M.

"Members of S.C.U.M we're going after Young Bond and his lackeys and destroy them." He told Dr Derange, Chameleon, Goldie Finger, Jaws, Oddjob, Nick Nack, Skullcap, Barbella, Goldfinger, Dr No and Baron Von Skarin.

"FINALLY!" yelled all the S.C.U.M agents who had enough of James and his friends.

Paris Airport

James and his friends were in Paris where they saw their old friends Innes and Lytra.

"We came as soon as we found out your Uncle was coming after you." Explained Innes.

"That's good." Smiled Gordo.

"Who called you?" asked Phoebe.

"Believe it or not." Said Lytra. "I did." Admitted Tracy. "I believe we might need help." "The more the merrier." Replied James.

Then 007 appeared.

"Hold it James." He called.

"Sorry Uncle but I must avenge Mum." Replied James. "Oh god who killed your Mum?" asked Tracy. "Scumlord did." Replied James. "You guys can leave if you want." "No James I lost my Mum by a criminal too but I don't know who." Admitted Tracy.

"We're a team." Cheered IQ.

Quickly James, Tracy, IQ, Gordo, Phoebe, Innes and Lytra got on to a plane to Spain.

"BLAST IT!" cried 007.

S.C.U.M HQ

"Derange go with Chameleon, Goldie, Skullcap and Von Skarin to Barcelona." Ordered Scumlord.

"Yes Scumlord." Replied Derange crossly.

"This won't work." Grumbled Goldfinger.

"For once we agree with something." Agreed No.

Scumlord over heard.

"Why Goldfinger and No I'm touched by your concern." He said then he shot them both. "Remember this everyone I'm in charge."

"Yes Scumlord I won't make the same mistake Daddy made." Replied Goldie Finger.

"At least I know you obey me." Replied Scumlord.

London MI6 HQ

M was angry that James and his friends had escaped.

"BOND GET YOUR NEPHEW AND HIS FRIENDS OR YOU WILL HAVE YOUR NEPHEW DEAD!" she demanded.

"I know but I'm not killing my nephew and his friends I'm going to stop Scumlord." Replied 007 as he took a plane to Barcelona.

S.C.U.M HQ

"Jaws, Nick Nack, Oddjob and Barbella get ready for the greatest triumph of S.C.U.M." ordered Scumlord.

"Yes Scumlord." Replied all four henchmen.

"We're in Barcelona Scumlord." Replied Derange on the radio.

"Good now for Bond Jr and his friends to die." Laughed Scumlord evilly.

Barcelona

James and the team were in Barcelona where Derange, Chameleon, Goldie, Skullcap and Von Skarin were waiting and so was 007.

"TIME TO DIE BOND JR!" yelled Derange.

"OH REALLY!" yelled James as he battled Derange, IQ battled Chameleon, Tracy battled Goldie, Gordo battled Skullcap and Phoebe battled Von Skarin.

"That's my boy." Smiled 007 as Innes and Lytra helped battled the goons that came with the S.C.U.M agents.

Then Skullcap grabbed some bombs.

"Time to die Bond Jr!" he laughed then 007 shot the bombs blowing up Skullcap (we think), Von Skarin and Goldie.

"You 7 I know where S.C.U.M HQ is here in South America." 007 told all the team.

"WE'LL STOP THEM!" yelled James.

Then Derange and Chameleon escaped.

"We're follow them." Said Tracy putting her hand on James's shoulder. "I know we will." Smiled James and hugged Tracy.

"We're coming." Said Phoebe.

"We're with you." Cheered Innes and Lytra.

"S.C.U.M must not get away with this." Called Gordo.

"We'll stop them with these." Said IQ with gum and ball guns.

007 agreed to help them.

S.C.U.M HQ

James and the gang all wore black covert ops outfits.

"James I may be wrong but I think Scumlord killed my Mum." Said Tracy. "He may have done." Agreed James. "But we'll get out of this I know we will." He told her. "Now that I have no doubt." Tracy replied.

"BOND JR AND HIS FRIENDS ARE IN MY HQ!" yelled Scumlord. And they he shot Derange and Chameleon for failing.

"WE WON'T FAIL!" called Jaws, Nick Nack, Oddjob and Barbella.

"YOU BETTER NOT!" yelled Scumlord.

Then James and the gang appeared.

"ME AND TRACY TAKE DOWN SCUMLORD!" ordered James. "INNES AND LYTRA TAKE DOWN NICK NACK!" ordered Tracy. "IQ AND GORDO TAKE DOWN BARBELLA!" ordered James. "PHOEBE TAKE DOWN ODDJOB!" ordered Tracy. "AND UNCLE JAMES TAKE DOWN JAWS!" ordered James and Tracy.

"Good plan." Smiled 007.

"THERE IS NO ESCAPE THIS TIME!" yelled Nick Nack.

"OH REALLY!" yelled Innes and Lytra and they kicked and punched Nick Nack near some crocs. "Oops." They said.

"That's ok." Said 007. "I'm having this day end S.C.U.M."

"YEAH!" cheered Team Bond Jr and battled all of them.

"YOU DESTROY GOLDIE BUT SHE WON'T HAVE DIED IN VAIN!" yelled Barbella.

"OH YES SHE DID!" yelled IQ and Gordo as they cuffed Barbella with strong chains and cuffs.

"I DIDN'T KNOW ODDJOB WAS SUCH A CHALLENGE!" called Phoebe then Innes and Lytra helped battle him.

"THIS IS WHERE YOU DIE!" yelled Oddjob.

Then Phoebe, Innes and Lytra threw a rock and made Oddjob lose his hand by a croc.

"NO MY HAT THROWING HAND!" yelled Oddjob.

"Smooth." Smiled Gordo and IQ.

Meanwhile James and Tracy battled Scumlord while 007 battle Jaws.

"I HAVE WAITED FOR THIS A LONG TIME!" yelled Jaws.

"YEAH WELL YOU CAN KEEP WAITING!" yelled 007 as he punched Jaws into the croc pit. "I believe he'll survive."  
>"THIS IS WHERE YOU DIE!" yelled Scumlord as he activated some missiles that were targeted on London then James and Tracy shot Scumlord's leg. "NO! NO!" screamed Scumlord then IQ deactivated the missiles.<p>

"We're not alone." Sighed James. "I sense him too." Replied Tracy.

Then they saw….

"SKULLCAP!" all the team cried.

"IT WILL TAKE MORE THAN BOMBS TO DESTROY ME!" yelled Skullcap.

Soon all 8 of them battled Skullcap.

"Thanks for killing Scumlord I never liked him and neither did Dr Derange a pity he's dead." Said Skullcap and tried to grab the team.

"SKULLCAP!" called Tracy.

"WHAT?" yelled Skullcap.

"SAY HI TO S.C.U.M FOR US!" called James and 007 bullets into Skullcap killing him.

"Let's get out of here." Said both James and Tracy as the team left for home.

Warfield Village

Soon James and Tracy got a home in Warfield village while the others also got homes in Warfield village Innes and Lytra visited often.

"Tracy I love you." Smiled James. Tracy smiled with tears in her eyes. "I only dreamed you'd say that and I love you too." Smiled Tracy and they kissed.

The End


End file.
